User blog:Hermit Ren/Awful episodes - Episode 1 = Operation: F.E.E.T.
Here's a bad episode for you! Fetish Eater Eats Toes episode starts in Numbuh 7's dream Numbuh 7 : Mmmhh... Feet! a child's foot, licks it That smell! Mmmh... Delicious! Child : Ew!!! Leave me alone! Numbuh 7 : Oh yeah! foot Mmmh! Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 7! Numbuh 7! Numbuh 7 : Shut up you idiot! Let me smell that delicious foot! foot Numbuh 5 : Ew!! Numbuh 7 Numbuh 7 : up Woah! What's going on?! Numbuh 5 : Weren't you licking someone's feet? Numbuh 7 : Uhh... No? Numbuh 5 : Yeah, yeah that's it! You should seek help you weirdo! Numbuh 7 : No! camera cuts to the Delightful mansion, the DCFDTL are ready to eat a cake DCFDTL : Mmmh! This cake looks delightful! Father : Are you happy my children? I prepared this only for you! DCFDTL : Thank you! Father! Father : I'm going to buy some stuff! Eat what you want my goodies! DCFDTL : Yay! the cake hour later, the DCFDTL ate the entire cake, they became fat, their mouth is covered with cake, and they burps DCFDTL : Mmh! That was a delicious cake! camera cuts to the supermarket, Father is ready to “pay” Father : Alright! Here's my money! Wait!? Where's my money? Oh no! I lost all of my money! I knew I wasn't rich! Seriously... 1000 dollars, how can I even pay anything with that? Mr. Boss : What's wrong, man? Father : Uhh... Customers : Ew... A poor! Father : I can explain! gets kicked out of the supermarket Mr. Boss : No poor in my supermarket! Father : I think I should have kept my money from buying this gigantic mansion and the big cakes! goes to the mansion and he sees the DCFDTL laying on the ground, they're suffering from eating too much DCFDTL : Awww... Father : Oh! My poor children! Look at you! You look so chubby and dirty! You must take a shower! DCFDTL : Oh, no! Father : Good children, you should be! Now... GO TAKE A SHOWER!!! DCFDTL : to vomit knocks at the door Father : the door Who are you? You little rat. Numbuh 7 : as a doctor I'm here to see if the DCFDTL are alright, it seems they ate too much cake! Don't you know they can get heart attack from that? Father : Oh, no! My poor chubby children would die? That's horrible! Numbuh 7 : Let me enter this mansion, I should examine them! Father : Alright! I'm going to play lottery, I should take back all the money I gave you... the mansion Numbuh 7 : door, makes an evil grin Hey! Delightful pigs! Guess who's there! DCFDTL : Numbuh 7 coming Oh, Noooo... burps Numbuh 7 : the thing that detects heart beating on Bruce's belly, she hears his belly doing disgusting sounds Mmmh... Those songs are so relaxing! DCFDTL : Oohh... vomits Numbuh 7 : the thing on Ashley's belly, the same thing happens Oh yeah! V comes into the mansion Numbuh 1 : Delightful dorks! We're here to retrieve the cake... Numbuh 7 : Shut up! I'm listening to those pigs' bellies! Guess what... I want some feet now! And I know where the blond monkey is! Numbuh 5 : Who's the blond monkey? Numbuh 1 : Uh-oh... camera cuts to Numbuh 362's house, in her bedroom specifically, N°362 is sleeping in her bed, she hears and fell her toes getting sucked Numbuh 362 : Hey! Who's that? camera shows Numbuh 7 sucking N°362's toes W... W... WHAT!!!??? Numbuh 7 : 362's foot Mmmh... I always loved this smelly smell! That's so piggy! Numbuh 362 : AAAHHH! her feet Numbuh 7 : No! Don't hide your delicious... Numbuh 363 entering the bedroom Mmh... It seems like your feet are smelly too! off 363's shoes, licks his feet Numbuh 363 : Eww!!! Get away from me you disgusting kid! Numbuh 362 : her lamp and bangs it onto Numbuh 7's head Numbuh 7 : Don't you think a simple lamp can stop me! Numbuh 363's toes Numbuh 363 : Bleh! Numbuh 7's head Numbuh 7 : Oh, yeah! I love when children stomp me! Mrs. McKenzie : What's going on? Whoa! Rachel! Would you stop punching Flairgripick please? Numbuh 363 : Can't you see she's trying to eat my feet? Mrs. McKenzie : Ahah! That's a good one! I'm glad my children are still obedient while we're living in a poor family! Numbuh 362 : What??? Numbuh 7 : Miss! Can I lick Numbuh 362's feet? Mr. Boss : Yes! You can! Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 362's feet Mr. Boss, what're you doing there? Mr. Boss : I'm trying to make Numbuh 362 stop punching you! Numbuh 7 : I'm glad you made her stop! McKenzie and Mr. Boss go to their room while Numbuh 7 sucks Numbuh 362's toes Numbuh 363 : Stop it! V appears out of nowhere Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 7! Would you stop licking Numbuh 362 and 363's feet? Numbuh 7 : toes, her saliva is coming out of her mouth at the same time Numbuh 4 : Ew! A girl making out with a girl!? That's disgu... Numbuh 1 : I don't think she do it because she's a girl, but because she's a kid. Numbuh 4 : That's even WORSE! Henrietta Von Marzipan : Hallo zere! Numbuh 7 : Mmmh!! Your feet look so soft! H.V.M. : ??? Numbuh 7 : LET ME SUCK YOUR TOES!!! on H.V.M., takes off her shoes and sucks her toes Numbuh 2 : Woah! It's so hot around there! I should better take off my hat! off his hat Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 2! You look so beautiful! I hope it is the same for your feet! off N°2's shoes, lick his feet MMMMMHHHH!!!! Numbuh 2 : Oh, no... to vomit Numbuh 7 : Oh, YEAH! Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 2! Stop punching Numbuh 7! Why are you doing it anyways? Numbuh 2 : didn't even punch Numbuh 7 anyways Okay, okay, I'm not punching her anymore! Numbuh 7 : Hey! Stop punching me! Numbuh 3 : Yeah! Numbuh 362! Stop punching her! Numbuh 362 : Okay... Suck my toes Numbuh 7! her toes Numbuh 7 : Blehhbleehh!!!! face, sucks N°362's toes Numbuh 83 : Hello! Numbuh 7 : HISSSSSSS!!!!! at her shoes Numbuh 83 : ??? Numbuh 7 : Oh, yeah! on her feet Please! Take off your shoes! Numbuh 83 : No! DCFDTL : out of nowhere Ugghhh... Help us! Doctor! Numbuh 7 : Yes! I'll suck your toes! But please, stop punching Numbuh 6! DCFDTL : bellies are bloating, they end up exploding, the cake starts recovering Numbuh 362's house Numbuh 4 : Numbuh 3! Stop punching Numbuh 8! Numbuh 7 : Hey! Numbuh 3! Can I suck your toes? End transmission Category:Blog posts